


Changes aren't always a bad thing!

by BlueFishyLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: General Fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: He left and made him promise, and he waited until life told him it was time to move on.





	

Chen doesnt like changes. He is afraid of it. Afraid to move on to a bigger place, afraid to leave his work and grab another definetly better chance, afraid to talk to people he doesnt know because it would be a change to his life, afraid to change the path in which he goes to the store and from it back home.   
  
But today he had to change the path in which he would go to the store because his usual one was under construction after the bad rain it has last week. It was his week off work so he didnt exactly know what happened outside of his doorstep. Sighing he moved on to take the other path, the lond way to work, the path he wished he wouldnt take because its a change to his scedule.   
  
Walking down the street he saw many gardens and flowers and big houses and mesmerizing people. A smile crept on his face but as soon as that person crawled back to his mind the smile was gone. He couldnt like it because it would be a change. He did wonder why he didnt take that path to go to the store but the again that would be a change too. He lowered his head and looked at big stones placed neetly the one between the other to the road. He was fine with just that, he couldnt afford to look at something it might make him wanna change.   
  
Suddenly he bumbed onto someone.   
  
"Im sorry" He bowed. He raised his head to find the person he had fallen on.   
  
"Its fine! Dont worry" the latter said. And a blush crawled on Chen's cheecks.   
  
The man...No! The boy -because he looked more like a boy than a man- infront of him was smilling at him and he was holding his hands. Something that Chen hadnt realized till that moment. The blush in his cheeck took a redish hue. He wanted to pull away but for some reason he couldnt not; Untill the other left them anyway.   
  
The other pretty much asked for map instructions but Chen was lost in his eyes and lips he didnt realize it. When the latter started walking away he just felt the erge to follow him. At all the way Chen was seeing just him..or even better just his back. He had to say he liked his back. But when they both stopped infront of where Chen worked, his spell was broken and he paniced.   
  
"H..How do you know th..this place?" he asked the strange boy.   
  
"I work here from today!" the latter said all cheerfully.   
  
Chen was ready to say something but at the last minute his boss came out the shop. A lovely old lady with very long white hair. She had given him job when he needed it and she hadnt fire him, even when at first he didnt know anything.   
  
"Oh! You are both hear great~ Sweetheart can you come to the back to help me with some pots! Dont worry sweetheart we are going to be back in a minute" she said to them. Chen was obviously the one to go help. For some reason he didnt like that. The old lady didnt need anymore workers for her shop, unless she would fire him.  
  
'Oh god no!' he thought. Walking behind his boss to the back of the shop.   
  
She smiled at him apologetically. He was ready for the worse.   
"Sweetheart Im sorry i didnt tell you sooner but you were off work for a week and I dont have any contacts of you" she said caressing his cheeck. Chen now was sure he will get fired.   
  
"He came in last week and asked if i had any job for him and since my sister opened the coffee shop next door which we decide to make it one with my flowershop, you know seemingly different for all the other coffee shops in Korea.." she said trailing of from her starting subject.   
  
"N..new shop..C..coffee shop.." Chen repeated panicking a bit. Something that brought the old lady back to the tracks.   
  
"Yes sweetheart, I gave him the job as waitor for my sisters cafe~ You know it might be a coffee shop but she is excellent at making coffee so she thought it would be a nice add. Not only they can buy fresh coffee but they can drink one to , enjoying the veiw and maybe buying a flower or two from here as well" she said again trailing of her path.   
  
Chen was frozen. He wouldnt lose his job that was good. But there would be so many changes. He wouldnt only see the old lady and their few loyal costumers anymore. He would see too many new phases and him.. the boy with the beautiful eyes.   
  
No! How could this happen. He cant take so many changes at the same time. He just cant.   
  
The next time he opened his eyes the boy was right infront of him. Chen jumped and fell from the chair. But the boy was fast and caught him before he could fall and hit his head to the concret of the small flowershop.   
  
"Im sorry , Im sorry I didnt mean to scare you" he said and gave him an apologetic smile. Raising him up to his feet.   
  
"I..Its okay.. W..What happened?" he asked checking his surrounding and realizing he was still at the shop. Realizing that it wasnt a dream what he remembered.   
  
"You fainted after the granny told you the good news~ I helped her sit you on the chair " he said smilling at him. Chen frowned slightly.. it wasnt good news for him.   
  
"Im Kim Minseok by the way" he intoduced himself giving him his hand.   
  
Chen was fidgetting a bit. It was a change..Meeting this person was a change. And judging from his heart. This was a big change.   
  
"Kim Jongdae" he said giving his hand in return.   
  
  
That night Chen cryed himself to sleep. He was so confused. Why did his heart beat so fast when he saw that boy.. and after all he was waiting for someone to return, he couldnt, he couldnt give his heart to that boy. He couldnt, he just couldnt.   
  
He thought that now everything in his work changed he wouldnt be back. But if he didnt knew..that wouldnt be a problem would it ? He looked at the photo of the two of them smilling behind the frame. They looked so  happy together. Chen wanted that happiness back, he wanted him to be back, and take his heart again. But sometimes Chen wasnt so sure that he would return.   
  
  
Weeks has past and Chen had learn Xiumin -that was his nickname that someone has given Minseok , Chen wasnt sure who was that yet- leaves at the street with the big houses and the nice gardens. The street of change for Chen. His forbiden path. And everymorning he would find the other waiting for him to go together to the store and when their shifts ended he would always go back with him to the way home. It also seemed that Xiumin was older than Chen was even if he didnt believe it. Chen had tried not to fall for the others antics but he fear that it was too late by now. And because he still loved that one person he wished for him to come back sooner so he can stop his heart for beating fast for someone else than him.   
  
Untill that night happen. The night were Minseok invited him to eat together and Chen's heart accepted and controled his brain and mouth to say so too. The dinner was splendid, Minseoks house was amazing, the company kept to both of them was great but the kiss ruined everything possible for the both of them.   
  
When Minseok's lips touched Chen's none from the two realized it. They were caught up to the heat and the need they felt towards each other but whe the doorbell rang and they both realized what happened, Chen turned red. Stand up and take some steps away as Minseok opened the door.   
  
That was the big change Chen feared. That his heart would beat for someone else. But when Minseok entered the living room with his one hand hugging the waist of another male, his heart sunk and broke into pieces. He was joked around. Tears left his eyes and before Minseok or the other guy could stop him he was out the house , running away.   
  
Chen didnt go to the shop for the next couple of days. He had hide all the pictures of him and that person one everyday when he was having little steps with Minseok. Now only one photo frame was still up and that was the one in his room. He stared at it with tear filled eyes. The sadness he felt turned into rage.  
  
"Its your fault" he shouted at the frame. "If you were back when you promised I wouldt fallen for him..I wouldnt be in pain now" he screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  
If the photo could apologise, it would. But it was just a mere peace of paper. The real person, Chen had understand it years ago, he wouldnt come back. Chen just hoped he would all those years. And he didnt change anything in his life just so he would find everything the way they were when he would come back. He was afraid to change. Now he had one more reasson.   
  
The next morning he took his usual path. The old one. The construction company had repaired it weeks back but Chen was so caught up to his new friendship he didnt want to use it though now..it would propably be his friend again.   
  
When he reached the shop he instantly went in to wear his apron and start working. Minseok didnt seem to talk to him all day. Though he smiled at him a lot of times but Chen would just turn to the other side or would do as if he didnt see him. And everytime Minseok's smile would fall.   
  
"Sweetheart~ Come help with the pots in the back " the old ladies voice was heard. But when Chen walked to the back instead of finding his boss he found the one who hurted him.   
  
"What do you want..? Where is Mrs. Rose..?" he questioned the other obviously trying to get out of the room. Minseok was hurt by his actions, but he answered him nonetheless.  
  
"Mrs. Rose was kind enough to let me talk to you.. Dont worry I wont do anything" he said remembering that the old lady had give him a hard time the days before.   
  
"Great..because you did already enough!" Chen almost shout at him.   
  
"Im sorry..I thought you felt the same" he said.   
  
"I am! " he walking closer to the latter.   
  
"But then why you left ?"  Minseok ask confused.   
  
"Because..I dont like being played..Im not a toy you can play with! "  
  
"What are you talkin about..I like you ! Im not playing around" Minseok defended himself not understanding what Chen was talkin about.   
  
"If you are not playing with me..then who was the one you you wrapped your hand around his waist.."  
  
Minseok froze. He was so upset that Chen had left he had forgeten the latter.   
  
"Luhan? Luhan is just my best friend..I always hug him from the waist when we are walking..I wanted him to meet you..since I want you to be my boyfriend..." he said.  
  
"Y..you boyfriend.." chen was in shock. That was an answer he didnt wait. So he just missunderstood the other guy.   
  
"Yes baby my boyfriend" he said caressing his now red cheecks.   
  
"But I hate changes" he said.. more to himself than to anyone else. Minseok was hurt by it. He was a change to the others life. Did that meant he was hated by him.   
  
"Minseok..I want to try..being with you. I want to change my life" he said feeling it was time to move on. He knew that a man in the photos wouldnt be back. It was time for him to move on for the better.   
  
The smile returned to Minseok's features. He hugged the other a spinned him around on the air. "You make me so happy Jongie~" he said giggling.   
  
"J..Jongie?"  
  
"Yes its sort from Jongdae..Do you like it?"  he asked and Chen nodded.   
  
Then the next move was magical. Or thats what Chen was thinking. The way his lips and Minseok's touched each other. The twingling feeling, the mesmerazing touch, the sweet taste. All that was magical for him. It was something his lips wanted to feel again.   
  
"You asked me to talk to him not dissapear from the shops! Cho chop back to work you two!" Mrs. Rose voice was heard from outside the room and chen blushed scarlet red. Minseok chuckled.   
  
Putting Chen down he peck his lips one last time. "Please wait for me till my shift is over" he whispered on his lips. And Chen just nodded.   
  
That night they left together. And the night after that and the night after that and every other night after that.   
  
  
One month later and Chen was leaving together with Minseok. He had befriended Luhan too and learned that the older one.. funny he met two people that were practicly older than him but they were both lookin so much younger.. the older one was in love and in a relationship for 3 years with Sehun a another new friend Chen now had.   
  
He was happy with the changes in his life. And that person never came back. And he..he didnt let it stop him from making changes anymore. Because only the change of the path to go to work made him so much happy. And he thanked god that it rain and his path got destroyed every single day chen woke up to see Minseok's chubby cheecks and beautiful features and that amazing smile of his.   
  
Yes Chen was happy. If someone asked him Chen would say  
  
"Changes! They arent always a bad thing" 


End file.
